Memory is used in a variety of electronic devices, including, but not limited to, computers, microprocessors, digital equipment, phones, personal digital assistants (PDA). One type of a memory is static random access memory (“SRAM”), which is generally a memory that loses data upon loss of normal operating power. SRAM is generally faster and considered more reliable than DRAM because it does not need to be refreshed. However, concerns with SRAM involve power consumption. Such a concern is exacerbated when SRAM is utilized in portable devices relying on portable power devices such a batteries.